


From the Beginning

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Desire, Hunters, Love, Lovers, M/M, Schmoop, Understanding, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, always and forever, family stays together, no guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TNT has started it's cycle of Supernatural again. I am having all kinds of Season 1 feels. This scene can actually be anytime during this Season. Mostly at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes all my own. The title is from Emerson, Lake and Palmer.

The pillows were crammed together, Sam's face was on the very edge of his, Dean's face on the the edge of his as well Sam's face in the crook of Dean's neck, his warm breath ghosting over Dean's neck on every exhale.  
Dean was on his back, Sammy on his stomach, one arm flung over Dean. Dean wasn't quite asleep, despite him and Sam having fucked and kissed and re affirming their love for one another, and the added stress of trying to find their father, he should be out cold. Dean always over thought things and now was no different. He ran his fingertips lightly up and down Sam's arm. 

Having Sam back, back like this, hunting with him again, just them being together, getting to kiss those dimples, being able to touch, to feel Sam underneath him, crying out Dean's name, he just never thought he could have it like this, like before, when they were younger, he wonders if some where maybe Karma just threw him a bone, he wasn't about to look a gift horse and all that, and he refuses to feel guilty cause Sam's girlfriend is dead (he still can't say her name, so jealous). Sam belongs to Dean, has always been Dean's, will always be Dean's. 

Dean turns himself so he faces Sam, kisses his lips lightly, and brushes back the strands of hair from his face. He traces his fingertips lightly down his cheek. Dean doesn't want to wake him up really, but he loves it when Sam, his Sammy looks at him with those beautiful eyes. His fingers stray down to Sam's hip and run his fingers over the area, tugging Sam a little closer.

Sam mumbles in his sleep and unconsciously scoots himself closer to Dean....

 

Sam is on the border of sleep. He feels Dean next to him, kissing him, tugging him close, he wants to wake up and kiss Dean back and hold him close. Dean always puts on this bad ass motherfucker attitude all the time, even with Sam, but when they are alone, really alone, even when they were kids, he lets Sam in, and will say and do all those "chick flick" momenty things that Dean swears he hates, and he does it for Sam, because of Sam, for his love of Sam. He smiles in his sleep at that. In truth, he loves Dean's bad ass attitude, it makes Sam feel safe, loved and it's really, really fucking hot as hell.

Sam thinks it's gonna be so hard finding their dad, if dad doesn't wanna be found he won't be, but he's with Dean now and that's all that matters. He knows on some level he should feel more guilty about not missing Jess more, but he doesn't. Sure he loved her, on some level at least, maybe. But his heart, his soul belongs, right here, with Dean, always. So maybe he can be forgiven for feeling this way. It doesn't matter much to him. He is where he should be. End of story.

Sam opens his eyes and looks at Dean, who smiles back at him. Light kisses play across their lips. They move as one so that they are completely wrapped around each other again. Dean pushes back against Sam, so he is on his back, slots himself in between his legs, Sam caresses Dean's back. Dean looks down at him, kitten kissing Sam's....no his Sammy's face, his neck, his shoulders. He looks at Sam, smiles at him, Sam smiles back...

"I'm not letting you go ever again Sam, you're mine...please don't leave me...."

"Dean.....I won't......it was a mistake...I won't leave you, I promise"

" I love you, Sam, with everything that I am.."

" and I love you too Dean, with all that I am as well"

" It's all clear, Sam, you were meant to be here, from the beginning"

Sam smiles and pulls Dean in close....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments, kudos and love are always appreciated!!


End file.
